Sabacc-Turnier von Cloud City
miniatur|rechts|[[Han Solo und Lando Calrissian im letzten Spiel. Kurz darauf gewinnt Solo den Millennium Falken.]] Das große Sabacc-Turnier von Cloud City war eine beliebte Veranstaltung unter Glücksspielern, welche jährlich in der Wolkenstadt auf Bespin veranstaltet wurde. Sie lockte die Besten der Besten unter den Sabacc-Spielern in der Galaxis in die Wolkenstadt, wo sie sich um einen hohen Einsatz messen konnten. Han Solo gewann bei einem solchen Turnier gegen Lando Calrissian den Millennium Falken. Beschreibung Das große Sabacc-Turnier fand in unterschiedlichen Einrichtungen in der Wolkenstadt auf Bespin statt und dauerte jeweils vier Spieltage. An jedem dieser vier Spieltage schied etwa die Hälfte der Spieler aus dem Turnier aus, bis nur noch ein Tisch übrig blieb, an dem sich die letzten Teilnehmer gegenüber traten. Der Grundeinsatz, den jeder Teilnehmer zu Beginn leisten musste, betrug stolze 10.000 Credits, und da um hohe Einsätze gespielt wurde, konnte der Gewinner damit rechnen, mit dem zwei- bis dreifachen dieser Summe das Hotel zu verlassen. Geschichte Turnier von ca. 18 VSY Etwa im Jahr 18 VSY fand das Turnier im Royal Casino statt. An diesem Tag nahmen etwas mehr als fünfzig Glücksspieler am Turnier teil, Hunderte von weiteren Gästen sahen dem Spiel zu und gaben Wetten ab. Jacc Mandelbrot, der Besitzer des Kasinos, hatte für höchste Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gesorgt und aus diesem Grund Personal angefordert. Unter den Spielern war jedoch auch ein Agent des Imperiums, Armen Arandis, der wegen einer Transaktion von Tibanna-Gas mit Darga Jiramma Mionne angereist war. Sirona Okeefe und eine Gruppe Agenten des Alderaanischen Widerstands waren dem Hutten von Cato Neimoidia aus gefolgt, und mindestens einer der Agenten mischte sich ebenfalls unter die Teilnehmer. Dargas Agentin unter den Spielern war Mirana Fioro. Nach Ende des zweiten Spieltages verblieben nur etwa vierzehn Spieler, darunter Leutnant Arandis, Creeska, Silas Draver, Szygar, Lady Fioro, Captain Moro und Vorn Zaday. Das Hauptpreisgeld betrug nun eine halbe Million Credits. Szygar verlor am dritten Spieltag gegen Armen Arandis und schied somit aus, bezichtigte seinen Gegner allerdings des Betrugs und ging sogar so weit, ihn mit einem Blaster zu bedrohen. Der Vorfall mit dem Devaronianer konnte allerdings vom Sicherheitsdienst geklärt werden. Armen Arandis, Mirana Fioro und Koroma Moro stellten sich bis zum Ende des Tages als die Favoriten heraus. Arandis, Creeska, Draver, Lady Fioro, Captain Moro und Vorn Zaday gehörten zu den sieben bis acht Teilnehmern, die es bis zum vierten Tag schafften. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Creeska mit einem Skifter betrog, doch obwohl nicht bekannt ist, ob dies tatsächlich aufflog, war er einer der ersten, der am letzten Tag des Turniers ausschied. Silas Draver bestach den Sicherheitsdienst, sodass er eine Truppe von bewaffneten Verbündeten einschleusen konnte, für den Fall, dass er verlor. Armen Arandis schied aus, als er absichtlich gegen Mirana Fioro verlor, die ihn mit einem „Ganzen Sabacc“ besiegte, was jedoch zum Plan der Transaktion mit Darga dem Hutten gehörte. Am Ende des Tages blieben nur noch Lady Fioro, Captain Moro, Vorn Zaday und eventuell der Agent Bail Organas im Spiel, nachdem auch Silas Draver ausscheiden musste. Es ist ungewiss, wer das Turnier gewann, Silas Draver war wegen seines Verlusts dermaßen aufgebracht, dass er eine Waffe zog und mit seinen Verbündeten eine Schießerei auslöste, in der Armen Arandis getötet wurde. Statistiken *'Gewinner:' Unbekannt *'Teilnehmerzahl:' ca. 52 *'Bekannte Teilnehmer:' **Mirana Fioro **Vorn Zaday **Koroma Moro **Silas Draver (ausgeschieden) **Armen Arandis (ausgeschieden) **Creeska (ausgeschieden) **Szygar (ausgeschieden) *'Bekannte Zuschauer:' **Jacc Mandelbrot (Organisator, Besitzer des Kasinos) **Switch (unterstützte Koroma Moro von der Sel Zonn Station aus) **Sirona Okeefe (unterstützte die Agenten Bail Organas von der Banshee aus) Turnier von ca. 1 VSY Zwischen 2 VSY und 0 VSY fand das Turnier ein weiteres Mal statt, diesmal im Yarith-Bespin-Hotel, und wurde . Han Solo hatte sein gesamtes Geld für die Teilnahme hergeben müssen und reiste mit der Wayward Girl an, Lando Calrissian mit der Königin des Imperiums. Insgesamt waren diesmal mehr als einhundert Teilnehmer im Rennen. In der Turnierhalle selbst wurden nur aktive Spieler zugelassen, die Leitung des Hotels richtete jedoch eine große Lounge ein, von der aus man den Wettkampf mittels Holoprojektoren verfolgen konnte. Außerdem wurde dort eine Rangliste eingeblendet, die jeden einzelnen Spieler auflistete und worauf der Wettkampf in seinen Einzelheiten dokumentiert wurde. Han Solo überstand den ersten Spieltag nur mit sehr viel Glück. Er verlor den Sabacc-Topf, konnte allerdings mehrere Handtöpfe einspielen, womit er noch immer gut im Rennen war. Am zweiten Tag spielte er gegen eine Sullustanerin, einen Twi'lek, einen Bothaner und zwei Menschen und konnte sie alle ausstechen, wobei nicht klar ist, ob er dabei bluffte oder Glück hatte. Han schaffte es bis ins Finale und fand sich am letzten verbleibenden Tisch wieder, am vierten und letzten Tag des Turniers. Seine Gegner waren ein winziger männlicher Chadra-Fan, ein Bothaner, eine rodianische Frau und Lando Calrissian, den er von allen am meisten fürchtete. Nach dreieinhalb Stunden schieden der Bothaner und die Rodianerin aus. Durch den Zufallswechsel der Kartenwerte erhielt Han einen Ganzen Sabacc, und das einzige, was ihn noch schlagen konnte, war die Narrenreihe. Han fürchtete, dass Lando diese auf der Hand hatte, und dieser setzte einen Schuldschein, sodass Han sich jedes Schiff in Landos Hangar aussuchen konnte, welches er haben wollte, sofern er gewann. Der Chadra-Fan stieg zuvor noch aus dem Spiel aus, sodass nur noch die beiden übrig blieben. Han hoffte, dass der Zufallsgenerator nicht noch einmal seine Karten verändern würde, ging mit und setzte somit seine letzten Chips. Als Lando seine Karten aufdeckte, glaubte Han, es handle sich um die Narrenreihe, und bereitete sich auf den Verlust vor, doch die letzte Karte offenbarte, dass Lando ihm unterlegen war und lediglich geblufft hatte. Um den Schuldschein einzulösen, bot Lando Calrissian dem Champion des diesjährigen Turniers einen neuen YT-2400 Frachter, Han Solo entschied sich aber für den Millennium Falken, ganz zur Bestürzung des anderen Glücksspielers. Statistiken *'Gewinner:' Han Solo *'Teilnehmerzahl:' über 100 *'Bekannte Teilnehmer:' **Han Solo **Lando Calrissian (ausgeschieden) *'Bekannte Zuschauer:' **Bria Tharen **Jace Paol **Shallamar‎ Hinter den Kulissen *In The Queen of Air and Darkness ist es vom Spieler abhängig, wer das Turnier gewinnt. Zu den möglichen Gewinnern zählen Mirana Fioro, Vorn Zaday, Koroma Moro und (einer) der Spieler selbst. Eine kanonische Variante wurde nicht festgelegt. *Zwar gibt es eine kanonische deutsche Übersetzung von Cloud City, Wolkenstadt, doch wurde diese nicht im Roman Der König der Schmuggler angewendet, weshalb die einzige offizielle Übersetzung des Turniers ins Deutsche „Sabacc-Turnier von Cloud City“ lautet und nicht „Sabacc-Turnier der Wolkenstadt“. Quellen *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der König der Schmuggler Kategorie:Sabacc Kategorie:Veranstaltungen Kategorie:Legends en:Cloud City Sabacc Tournament pt:Torneio de Sabacc da Cidade das Nuvens